


easy

by valcrie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, and kakeru loves him too and understands the way yuki works, they're really soft with each other, yuki loves kakeru really and truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valcrie/pseuds/valcrie
Summary: Nothing else matters in that moment. It's just Yuki and Kakeru and the easiness of being in each other's company.





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely caught up with Fruits Basket but it doesn't matter because these two love each other.

They spend a lot of time alone, because they’re both on the student council. Some afternoons, Yuki tries to get work done while Kakeru goofs off, sometimes they both get distracted, and sometimes they’re silent.

The silence is comfortable with Kakeru, Yuki never feels like he needs to be anything but himself; as weak and lonely as he feels when he is himself. Kakeru sees through him, he pulls Yuki out of his shell until he’s exposed and vulnerable. But Yuki doesn’t mind because Kakeru doesn’t mind. It’s easy to smile around him, to breathe.

It takes time, but it’s not particularly difficult when the secrets come spilling out of Yuki’s heart. He shares the truth of a sad childhood, of neglectful parents, of pain and heartache and unbearable loneliness. And when he’s done, he’s almost concerned that he’s told Kakeru about the curse. Because Kakeru must have some kind of magic to him that makes Yuki feel so willing to give him his heart. He wishes everything were as easy as sitting with Kakeru after school.

Kakeru listens to him and lets him talk for as long as he needs to. Yuki feels lighter after it all, and the way Kakeru acts, as if Yuki hasn’t coughed up all the ugly and sad bits of himself, makes him smile in the way only Kakeru can get him to smile. Well, the way Kakeru and Tohru can get him to smile. And they talk about Tohru too, and the way Yuki feels so selfish for seeking out maternal love through her.

But Yuki can only be grateful to her, because she gave him what he really needed. A mother, a friend, and he tells Kakeru this too. They discuss how clearly Kyo and Tohru love each other, although neither of them have realized it yet. And although Kakeru suggests the idea, Yuki feels no jealousy, at least not in the way people expect him to. He doesn't wish he were in Kyo’s place and he doesn’t wish for Tohru to be in love with him, the way she so very obviously loves Kyo. Yuki feels jealous that maybe the bond between him and Tohru isn’t as special as hers and Kyo’s. And he needs her to know that it is as special, just in a different way. But he’s not ready to have that conversation with her, although he’s hopeful one day he will.

Kakeru listens to him in her place, in Kyo’s place. The conversations he’s not ready to have with them, Kakeru helps him practice. After talking for so long, Yuki cries and for a moment he worries he’s scared him. But Kakeru bounces back and gives Yuki one of those trademark idiot-smiles. 

“Yun-Yun, don’t cry,” He laughs and throws the ball he’s been playing around with at him. 

Yuki pretends to be angry, but he’s not. He feels so lucky just to be able to share these moments with Kakeru. He feels so unbelievably lucky that Kakeru can give him something he needs, as important as what Tohru gives him.

Alone, in a moment that belongs to the two of them and no one else, Kakeru kisses him. Yuki cries again, harder than before, the kind of tears that only come as a result of true and pure happiness.

Kakeru pulls away and again Yuki worries that maybe he’s done something wrong.

But Kakeru says, “Jeez, Yun-Yun, that was supposed the cheer you up,” and again, Yuki feels light.

“You really are such an idiot,” He laughs softly, genuinely and Kakeru laughs too.

Nothing else matters in that moment, not Yuki’s parents, not the Sohma curse, not Tohru. It’s just Yuki and Kakeru, and the easiness of being in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up editing this fic some more eventually! Especially since it's so short... I hope to write something longer for these two.


End file.
